


Guide

by Syksy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Cats, Extra Treat, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syksy/pseuds/Syksy
Summary: It was impossible not to follow...
Relationships: Ghost Cat & Person It Leads to Abandoned Kittens
Comments: 38
Kudos: 42
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Guide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badritual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/gifts).




End file.
